Rock and Roll Suicide
by KookieEvans
Summary: A story of how a few pills can change a lot of lives... Spoilers for all games. Some Klema.
1. Setting the Scene

_**Author's Note:**_ _Oops, only just remembered the A/Ns xD _

_Disclaimer : I don't own the Ace Attorney characters._

_Expect quick updates quickly, mostly everyday, but I have Chinese people coming to stop soon, so I might be a bit busy :S_

_Enjoy, and please review!!_

KLAVIER:

My hands shook as I fiddled with the bottle top.

Suddenly it burst open, and a few pills flew across the room with the momentum. I tipped the rest into my tanned palm and carelessly threw the empty brown medicine bottle down at my feet.

"At least you won't have to clean it up later." A part of my brain thought dryly, proving I still had a sense of humour. Yep, that's me: Klavier Gavin, funny 'til the end.

"The end." I muttered bitterly. It sounded so cold, so…final. So harsh.

I quickly poured the pills into my mouth, choking slightly, and I swallowed hard, hurting my throat, before I could chicken out.

I just sat down and waited for the warm, inviting darkness…

DARYAN:

"Yo, man, open up." I called impatiently through the door. "Come on, I'm freezing my butt off out here!"

I shuffled my feet angrily, trying to get some feeling back into my legs.

"Ok. Whatever. Screw this-" I stopped as my foot connected with something on the floor.

I crouched down to pick it up. It was a key.

"Weird…" I muttered to myself, and after a pause, I tried it in the door. I heard the click as it swung open.

That was even weirder: why would Gavin leave his door key outside his apartment?I rushed into the hall, and slammed the door behind me, brushing some snow off my clothes.

A mirror on the wall caught my hair! It was ruined by the wet and cold!! I quickly tried to style it back to it's usual glory, but it just flopped limply back over my face. Gavin had some explaining to do…

"Gavin? Where are you?" I called.

Silence.

"We were meant to meet here 15 minutes ago!" Still, there was no reply.

"You better be here! I've been stood out there all that time!" I spun around, and noticed the living room light was on. I pushed the door open and strode inside.

"Oh for God's sake!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

All of that, and he was asleep on his couch!

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up. Nap time's over." I pushed his slumped over the arm of his was cold to the touch.

"G-Gavin?" I stammered quietly. Why was he so cold when his house was so warm?

I took him by the shoulders and shook him wasn't he waking up?

"Gavin!" I snapped, and slapped his face. "Stop fooling around!"

Had he passed out or something?

Or…

No, he couldn't be…

…could he?

My hand snaked out towards his neck.

I tried to stop it.

I tried to tell myself I was being stupid.

But I couldn't.

I gasped sharply.

N-no pulse?

He had to be messing with me. He couldn't really be…?

There was an empty medicine bottle on the floor.

There were a few pills next to it.

Why didn't I spot them before?

Without wasting any more time, I got my cell phone out my pocket, and dialled 911

BRUSHEL:

Hmm…A star falls?

No. I've used that before.

A star crashes and burns?

Nah. Too boring.

I needed the perfect headline. I had grabbed this story before anyone else. If I could finish it quick enough, I could get a serious pay rise.

And if I didn't get this just right, the editor might decide I wasn't good enough.

He'd said that a few times to me. "You're just not good enough Brushel" end quote.

What made him think that?

Hmm…Gavin Dead.

Nope. Too short.

Sigh.

…Still, I can't believe I've got THIS story! It'll be the story of the century! This is great!

…Well, it's not great for his family and friends obviously…

But anyway, this could seriously change my future, forever!

I can just see it now: "Brushel becomes the reporter of the year; fan girls love him" end quote!

It all just depends on this story!!

Which brings me back to the headline

…Hmm…

I've got it!

It's perfect!

It's great!

It's mind-blowing!

"Rock and Roll suicide." end quote!


	2. Scientific Discovery

_Author's Note: And Chapter two is UP!_

_Thankyou GavinGal, my lovely FIRST reviewer! It meant a lot to me! :)_

_I hope everyone's having a lovely...err...April._

_The Chinese are coming, the Chinese are coming! Only two days to go!!_

_Please R&R!_

GUMSHOE:

Wow. I never knew the office could have been so quiet.

Everyone had just been creeping around quietly, thinking about death, and how tragic it was etc.

Including me.

For once I wasn't tripping over things, stumbling about, laughing, shouting or just generally chatting.

I was silent.

I don't think I'd said anything since I had came in.

Heh, It's funny how one death can change so much.

It's like when Edgeworth vanished. Everybody thought he had killed himself. I was just full of grief. I remember moping around like a zombie, until he called me to tell me he was okay.

But Mr Gavin won't be calling anybody, that's for sure…

It's weird. I didn't know him that well, yet I still felt sad for him. Of course, I had worked with him a couple of times (and it was such an honour!) but we didn't really talk much.

He didn't talk to a lot of people.

Actually, I think he had only talked to Mr Wright, his brother Kristoph ,that Justice guy and Ema Skye.

Oops, speak of the devil. Ema walked in at that moment, and slumped down in her chair at her desk next to mine.

I glanced over. It would be interesting to see how she would react to this.

…Did I really say that? That sounds so inconsiderate (Mr Edgeworth has being giving me morality lessons).

"A-are you okay, pal?" I asked nervously. Ema glanced up and sighed, popping a Snackoo in her mouth.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked flippantly.

How could she say something like that? Her boss had killed himself and she didn't see why she should be bothered?!

My eyes widened and I raised an eyebrow, shocked, but decided to carry on with my paperwork.

I stared down at my papers, then sighed. What the hell was I meant to be writing??

I always was crap at paperwork.

I sighed again, then wandered over to the coffee machine, taking a long sip of the dark liquid.

A hand tapped on my shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" I grunted and turned around, only to see Ema frowning up at me.

"Why's everybody so quiet?" She asked, her nose wrinkled up in confusion. "They doing a sponsored silence or something?"

A stared at her for a moment, not saying anything.

She didn't know?!

How could she not know?! It had been all over the news, everyone was talking about it…

But she was still stood there, frowning.

Should I tell her?

Should I get someone else to do it?

"Ema…" I started, then trailed off weakly.

"What?" She asked suspiciously. "Have I got something on my face or something?" Her hands patted at her hair, and poked at her cheek self-consciously.

"Ema." I started again, firmer this time.

…Just say it like she's just a member of the public. Come on Gumshoe, pretend you don't know her…

"It's Gavin." I blurted, thanking God that it was all over with. She must understand.

"Urgh." She moaned, and rolled her eyes. "What about him?"

What about him? What about him?!?

God! I thought I was slow!

"He's…he's…not…" I struggled with the words. "He's…gone to the other side, y'know?" I looked at her expectantly.

"He's become a defence attorney?" Ema asked with interest.

"For God's sake!" I lost it, yelling with frustration. "He's DEAD!"

I can't believe I did that. I REALLY can't believe I did that.

"Pal, I'm so sorry." I apologised weakly.

Her face had gone deathly pale.

People were staring at us. I felt my cheeks go red.

"I-I didn't mean to tell you like that." I said, my forehead beaded with sweat. "I-I-"

"…He can't be…" Ema whispered, staring past me.

"I'm sorry Ms, but it's true-"

"He can't be." She repeated, but louder, her eyes snapped up to burn at me.

"Look, Detective." I managed, brandishing a newspaper. She snatched it from me, her eyes scanning the text, then blurring as she slowly lowered the paper.

"…no…" She said, so quietly I could barely hear her. "NO!"

Suddenly she pushed the paper back at me, and I stumbled back. Before I could stop her she was running away from me.

People were still staring, and it was even quieter than before (if that was even possible).

I blushed again.

EMA:

I stumbled through the crowds of people, pushing them aside, not caring about all the eyes burning on me.

I pushed heavily at the door to the Ladies', and through myself towards the nearest cubicle, not stopping to shut the door.

I threw up viciously into the toilet, feeling the bile burn my throat.

Suicide?

They must be wrong. It's just a sick joke -

Suicide??

In a minute he's gonna come running in laughing, and he'll say something like "Calm down Fraulein! You're so easy to tease!" and his stupid chains will glimmer in my eyes and -

SUICIDE??

I violently threw up again, my mind in a spin.

Why would he COMMIT SUICIDE??

He wasn't like that.

He loves life.

He **loved** life.

Oh God, I think I'm going to -

TRUCY:

I never knew she would react this strongly.

"Ema? Are you ok?" I asked quietly, my hand covering my mouth.

Her back was shaking wildly. I could hear her sobs echoing around the bathroom.

I gently scraped her hair away from her face, and held it out the way as she threw up violently.

A roll of toilet paper was on the ground next to me, and I tore a strip off, and used it to wipe around her mouth, and I brushed away her uneasy tears.

My own eyes started to brim up when I looked into her accusing gaze.

"Did you know?" She whispered.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

She gave a quiet moan, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

I looked around, like a little girl : not sure how to act, not sure what to say.

A muttering made me look up and notice the women stumbling nervously into the toilets, morbidly curious.

"C-can you leave please…?" I asked nervously, twisting my hands like the scared teenager I was.

They ignored me, and craned their necks to look into the cubicle at Ema.

…What was I doing? I wasn't a little shy girl! I am a performer! Like my uncle Valent always said: "To be a successful magician - like me - you need confidence! Confidence is the key, Miss Trucy!"

"Please leave, now!" My voice rang out loud and clear, and my arm shot out just like I had seen Apollo's do in court.

I smirked to myself. That seemed to scare them off…

…Or maybe it was the doves which flew out my sleeve. Either way, it worked.

"I'll be back soon, 'kay?" I called through to Ema, and slipped out the main door. To my shock, a small crowd of workers had gathered outside.

I jumped up onto my tiptoes, looking for a familiar face.

A glimpse of a worn green overcoat made me realise the Detective from before was nearby.

"Excuse me! Sir!" The Detective looked around when I called out, then scurried over.

"Hey, Trucy!" Just before I could talk to him, I heard Polly call me. Suddenly he was at my side too.

"I thought I'd lost you then! Don't you dare do that again!" Polly reprimanded. "…Your father would kill me…"

I pulled an innocent face, and tipped my hat down over my eyes.

"What's going on, anyway?" He added.

"It's…Ema," I murmured, looking at the ground. Polly's eyes widened. "She's been sick…and she's crying!"

"Ema?!" He yelped, not believing me.

"I know! And I tried to talk to her, but people just kept barging in!" At this the Detective scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I can take care of that, pal. After all, it is sorta my fault…" He said sheepishly.

I smiled briefly, then grabbed Apollo's arm and pulled him back through the door with me.

"Trucy!!" Apollo squawked. "I can't come in here! This is the LADIES!!"

I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was facing Ema again without help…


	3. Ema's Job

_Author's note: Ok, here's chapter three! The chinese people are here tomorrow....I'm so nervous!! I don't know what to say to them! Gahh!_

_And thankyou so much GavinGal for reading and reviewing when no one else has. You rock!!_

APOLLO:

Ema looked so…different.

Her hair was messy, her eyes were glassy and she was hugging her knees to her chest.

Poor Ema.

She was miles away.

Poor Trucy.

She had to look after her.

Ema didn't let anyone else go near her. So Trucy could only sleep when Ema did - which wasn't often.

She looked so tired.

"Go get some rest." I said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, and opened her mouth to protest but I stopped her. "Don't argue. Just go get some sleep. I'll look after Ema."

Trucy hesitated, then nodded, and left the room to go to the office.

It wasn't just that I knew her father felt I should be looking after her, I felt like it too. Trucy seemed to need me there to be a helping hand.

I sat on Klavier's old desk/stereo and watched thoughtfully as Ema attended to "her job". She seemed to restless, and we couldn't get her to respond to us, so we just gave her something to do to take her mind off the hurt she was going through.

But the doctor we rang up said we needed to keep her with a sense of reality, so she couldn't fool herself about what had really happened.

So, her "job" was sorting the memorials that people brought in to his old office.

Ever since I always wondered whether that was good for her or not…

EMA:

I sorted through the flowers and cards, stopping to sniff a single white rose. Apollo stopped me, and asked me if I was ok.

I didn't answer.

I never did.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk. I did, it's just whenever I opened my mouth opened, no sound came out.

It was like my soul had left, and my body was stuck on auto-pilot. My brain couldn't reach my mouth.

Why did this happen? Why did he take his own life?

Why did he leave me here alone?

Why on the day I decided I was going to tell him THAT?

If I told him, would it change anything?

They were all questions I feared would go unanswered.

I just wanted to see him, one last time. But I knew that was impossible. There wasn't another Klavier Gavin…

…But…there was someone a LOT like him…a living, breathing copy…

And I knew just where to find it…

I glanced around, noticed Apollo was looking the other way, and snuck out the room…


	4. Brotherly 'Love'

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters!! The Chinese are HERE!! My girl has just settled into MY room, and i still need to inflate my campbed :S_

KRISTOPH:

I turned the page of my book, and discretely glanced at the brunette sat at the other side of the bars.

I frowned, and wondered who she was. I was pretty sure I hadn't spoken to her before. So why was she staring at me so?

"May I help you, miss?" I asked icily, annoyed that she was distracting me from my reading.

She jumped, and seemed to come back down to earth.

I pulled myself up out of my comfy chair, then crouched down next to the bars. I smirked as she shrank back, her face flashing with fear.

"Well, who are you then, hmm?" I asked, taking off my glasses to clean them.

I smiled slightly as the soft fabric glided over the glinting lenses, brushing off dust. I shook my head, amazed at how quickly my glasses got dirty.

I glanced up, only to see the woman staring even harder at me, a sad look on her face.

"What?" I looked around, and patted at my face. "What?!"

She blinked, and shook her head. Her mouth flapped open and shut like a fish. I couldn't hear anything.

I stood up abruptly, offended by her ignoring my question. I glared down at her, and slipped my glasses back on.

"I shall ask you one last time: what are you staring at?" Each word was cold and enunciated heavily, making me feel better as I saw how she flinched at everything I said, like it was a knife to her heart.

The discomfort and sadness of others has always intrigued and pleasured me. Even as a child I found it funny to watch a cat tease a trapped bird, or to see another child fall in the playground. I laughed as gore splattered a screen on a horror movie.

One time I was lucky enough to see a horrific mugging in a back-alley. For days later I could picture every last second of the incident in my mind. The gleam of the knife, the look of terror on the victim's face. They were the happiest days of my life.

But then when the mysterious woman pushed a newspaper through my bars and I read the headline, I realised I was wrong.

THIS was the happiest day of my life!

I read the bold writing. I read it again.

I re-read it AGAIN.

The girl looked at me nervously.

I paused, looked up at her, and took a deep breath…

…and burst out laughing.

"Oh do excuse me!" I spluttered between laughs. The girl was staring at me in horror, which made the whole situation even funnier.

A few minutes later, and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

I saw a movement from her face, and saw she was mouthing something at me.

I figured it out only seconds later: "Freak of nature".

Her eyes were shiny with tears, and I remembered where I had seen her. She was always with Klavier - before his death (I still can't believe it - how great!). She was that detective woman, always eating those silly treats and getting angry.

Who knew she'd get so sad about that idiot deciding to do the world a favour and topping himself?

With a snort I thought about how I could have some great fun with this situation.

I turned from her, whipped off my glasses and fiddled with my fringe, then spun back around to her.

I crouched next to her, my most dazzling smile on my face.

"Why so sad, Fraulein?" I asked, my old German accent returning without any trouble. I had always been good at accents anyway.

The brown-haired beauty looked up, her face wet and her make-up smudged. She shuffled away a little, but then crawled back so she was pressed against the bars. Her arm snaked through towards me.

I looked up and down the corridor, only calming down when I was satisfied there were no guards on duty. There rarely were, due to the strings I could pull, even from prison.

Her hand caressed my face delicately, and I felt my "mask" slip a little as I frowned. I couldn't stand loving touches. If anyone touched me it had to be violently.

In a flash my hand went out to HER face, and clamped tightly over her mouth, to stop any screams. She thrashed against me, but I was too strong, and I used my other hand to grab her hand on my face.

She bit down on my hand, and I smiled in a sickening manner. The waves of pain brushed over me, and I rode them shivering with delight. Then, I glanced at her pale thin arm, and decided to take a leaf out of her book.

I grinned, and bit down sharply enough to break the skin, and the coppery taste of blood flooded over my lips. I licked up every drop, as she pulled her face away and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

My fingers curled around strands of her long brown hair, and I forced her head forward, so she whacked against the bars and she winced.

Then I pushed my face to hers, licked her shaking cheek, and sank my sharp teeth into her soft face…


	5. Pain Red Evil

_Author's Note:_ _Smaller chapter here. I *really* didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I had to camp in my parent's room on an air mattress. I was fine to begin with, and fell asleep. Then I woke up in the middle of the night to find I had fallen off it and it had capsized onto me :S. SO I got back on, fell asleep, woke up in the morning to find it had deflated and I was just lying on the floor :(_

_Enjoy, and please keep up with the LOVELY reviews!!_

PHOENIX:

I got a call more or less straight after Ema ran away to fill me in.

And less than a minute later I was out of the door, joining in with the search. We all feared that whatever happened to her wouldn't be good. She was a pretty, vulnerable woman going through some bad times. Anyone could take advantage of that, especially as this wasn't the best part of town…

I walked out of the detention centre, my hands buried deeply in my pockets. I sighed. It looked like despite the fact we had so many people searching for her, we weren't going to find her.

Pounding footsteps came from behind me, from around the area of the cells. I turned to see just what was going on.

To my relief I saw it was Ema racing towards me. I smiled and waved.

But my smile faded and my hand dropped to my side when I saw the deep red blood dripping from her face and arm, and the aura of fear she radiated.

She threw herself into my arms, and I felt her whole body shake violently with sobs. The blood soaked into my jacket, but I didn't care.

I stroked her soft hair, making low shushing noises. The brown strands felt silky between my fingers.

"Can you make it to the hospital? It's only down the road." I didn't want to call an ambulance. It might cause her to panic. She sniffed and nodded, so I clasped her little hand in mine and we started to slowly walk from the building, ignoring the curious and worried glances we received…

*****

Ema's eyes flickered open, and she sat bolt upright, squeezing my hand tightly.

I gasped, and she looked to me and relaxed her grip. She sank back into the hospital bed, comfortable in the white sheets.

"What happened to you?" My voice shook slightly. She stared at me, and frowned sadly. "Or should I say, who?"

She started.

"The doctors say that the wound had teeth marks. But not dog's, or any other animal's. Human tooth marks." I stared at her fiercely, not angry at her, but at who had done this.

Her mouth flapped up and down soundlessly. I had expected her to react that way. Apollo had told me about that. But I didn't care. I suppose I had already known all along who had attacked her.

"Ema, I'm going to guess, and you just nod if I'm right, ok?" My voice was quiet and soft. "It was Kristoph, wasn't it?"

Her brown eyes watered and she nodded. Her nod was slight at first, but her movements became more violent and quick as the tears flew down her cheeks.

How much can one woman cry in a week?

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I was sorry this had happened to Ema. I was sorry that my old friend had become a psychopathic FREAK.

I glanced at Ema, seeing the red wound against her white cheek, and the tears. It was all because of Klavier.

In that moment I realised exactly what I should have done from the start.

I needed to call an old friend…

EMA:

It hurt so much.

The tears slid down from my eyes into the cuts and bites on my face, making them sting sharply.

I licked my lips, tasting the saltiness.

My arm throbbed with pain.

My thoughts were confusing and spiralled before my eyes.

Pain.

Red.

Blood.

Evil.

Kristoph.

Murder.

Death.

Pills.

Klavier.

KLAVIER.


	6. Apollo's Anger

_Author's Note: Here we go, the penultimate chapter! Lots of Apolloness xP. Next chapter: all the answers to the questions!! Please keep up the GREAT reviews!!_

APOLLO:

I stared around the little village, shielding my eyes from the blazing sun. My mouth fell open when I saw the cute looking mansion.

"We're going THERE?" I asked in shock. Mr Wright just gave me an amused look.

"A friend of mine is the Master there." He replied, smiling slightly.

"Master? Master of what?" I asked in confusion. On the train here he had only told me that these people would help Ema, but he didn't say anything about what they actually did.

Trucy started to answer my question, but Mr Wright suddenly clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't tell him! He'll just laugh if you tell him it's spirit channelling!" He hissed, then pulled a face when he realised he had given the "secret" away.

"Spirit channelling?" I repeated, smiling smugly. "What a load of rubbish! You can tell they're just a bunch of frauds and phoneys!"

Mr Wright looked away at that, and I remembered what he had said about a friend of his being the "Master" - whatever that was.

"Sorry.." I whispered.

"Mr Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" A female voice blared out against the silence, and we all jumped and turned to see a teenage girl running towards us.

She threw herself into Mr "Nick's" arms, and he laughed and picked her up. He twirled her around in the air, before delicately setting her down.

"It's so great to see you again!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. I had to stifle a laugh. Her hair bounced up when she did, and I realised her hair looked like a pretzel.

Then I stopped laughing when I realised that we all had pretty whacky hairdos. Why did I do my hair in two spikes? It only ever got me insults and laughs. Hmm…

"Nick!" Another loud squeal interrupted my pondering, and this time it was a woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She hugged Mr Wright too, and I saw a small tear trail down her cheek, but she was laughing.

"Why don't you visit me anymore?" She hit his arm, and he winced. "I sent you all those Steel Samurai DVD's too!"

"Sorry!" He gave a cheeky grin, and rubbed his arm. The woman turned to us, and looked us up and down. I nearly started laughing again when I realised she had a freaky hairdo too.

Was it because of Mr Wright? Did everyone connected to him have a weird hairdo? It was almost like we were fated to meet him, and we were all given odd hair so we were easily recognisable. Then I shook my head. That just made us sound like we were all part of some videogame. Yeah, like that could happen (!).

"Oh! You don't know who they are! Well, this is Maya Fey, Master of the Kurain Channelling Technique."

The woman bowed before us, so I bowed too.

"And this is her cousin, Pearl Fey." Pearl giggled and gave a shy little wave. I waved back, just as shyly. She looked about 3 or 4 years younger than me, but she was really pretty.

Trucy elbowed me in the ribs.

"And Maya, Pearl, this is Apollo Justice. He's a defence attorney. He has a very interesting power, to tell when people are lying." He raised an eyebrow at Maya. "Sound familiar?"

I stuck my hand out, and Pearl accepted it, pumping it viciously. She made my whole arm shake roughly.

"It's such an honour! I've heard so much about you in the newspapers and online! I'm…" She let go and covered her face blushing. "I'm your biggest fan!"

My chest swelled with pride.

"What, Apollo's?" Mr Wright laughed. "I thought you would be my biggest fan!"

Pearl stopped to think.

"Oh, you mean when you were a defence attorney! Yeah, you were so cool…"

I deflated. Trucy stuck her tongue out at me.

"But Mr Justice is amazing! It's so cool how you can turn the whole case around so the prosecutor is wrong all the time!" Pearl finished.

I grinned brightly, and it was my turn to stick my tongue out at Trucy.

"And this…" Mr Wright pulled Trucy closer to him. "Is Trucy Wright, my daughter."

"WHAT?!" Pearl and Maya screamed at the same time. I groaned.

This was gonna need a LOT of explaining…

*****

Maya kneeled in front of us on the straw rug, her head bowed and eyes closed. Mr Wright and I were meant to be doing the same, but I couldn't resist peeking now and again. I wanted to see if a man who looked like Klavier would run out and take Maya's place.

Yes, that's right. We were going to channel the spirit of Klavier Gavin.

And technically, there was only meant to be one person with the spirit medium inside the channelling chamber, but Maya had allowed us both in. Apparently she had channelled in front of a lot more people before.

Oh come on. I can't believe I just came out with all that psycho-babble.

I had just opened my eyes to ask her how long it would take, when I gasped and grabbed Mr Wright's arm. His eyes flicked open, and we both stared at the person before us.

"Ugh. How long was I out?" A groggy, heavily accented voice groaned.

We stared at him.

"Justice? Wright? Where am I?" The man/woman/thing glanced around. "This is some weird hospital."

We stared some more.

"Huh?" They looked down at themselves and gasped. "Achtung! I'm wearing a dress!"

I gasped. It was real. It was him.

"G-Gavin…" I whispered.

"Hang on…" Klavier stared at "his" hands. "I'm not this pale. This isn't….I'm being channelled, aren't I?"

I nodded dumbly, not bothering to ask how he knew about spirit channelling and I didn't.

"Hang on…" I muttered. Something struck me as weird.

He thought he was in a hospital…wasn't that surprised when he realised he was being channelled…which means-

"You knew you were going to die!" I accused, my pointer finger shooting out. "It wasn't an accidental overdose at all! You WANTED to kill yourself!"

"Now, Herr Forehead-"

"How could you?" I cut in, seeing red. I could barely control what I was saying. "Do you know how much this has changed?"

"Ha." Klavier laughed bitterly, and tipped his head back. His long fringe covered his eyes. "Name just TWO people this has affected."

"Easy." I spat. "Firstly, Trucy. She's been looking after somebody who's been so changed I can barely recognise her. She has hardly slept and she's so tired I'm surprised she can walk."

"Who's she been looking after?" I couldn't see his eyes, but from his voice I could tell he was really interested.

"Ema Skye." I glared at him.

He gasped, and shook his hair away from his face. He was staring at me in shock.

"Fraulein Detektiv?"

"Yes. She doesn't even talk anymore." My voice was cold, and I couldn't recognise it as my own.

"That's an exaggeration surely. She can't stop talking for one minute." He shot back, but he shook slightly.

"You don't understand." Mr Wright, who had been silent until now spoke up. "She hasn't said a word since just after she found out. She can physically talk, but mentally she's retreated inside herself."

Klavier stared at us for a moment, then gulped. His pink tongue flicked out to lip his lips nervously.

"I…I don't believe you." He stammered.

That's when I lost it.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE US?!" I yelled, chords of steel pushed to the max. "Ema is going through a NERVOUS BREAKDOWN and you think we're lying?!"

Klavier flinched back as I stood up to tower over him.

"How can you just sit there like that after finding out you had ruined someone's life? You disgust me!" Then I did something I had only ever done a few times before.

My arm flew out, fingers curled into a hard fist. Klavier's blue eyes widened.

Then, just centimetres from his face, my arm stopped. I turned to see Mr Wright had risen at my side, and was holding me back, eyes staring darkly at me.

"Don't." He said. "It may be his spirit, but it's still Maya's body."

I nodded, as the red I saw faded back to a multi-coloured world.


	7. Confessions and Explanations

_Author's note: Here we go, the last chapter! It's been fun, but it's time to go. Maybe I'll upload another of my Klema stories one day....one day soon... Keep the reviews coming, and thanks to anyone who's read and reviewed this!!_

KLAVIER:

I watched as Fraulein Ema flopped down before me. She stared at the ground with blotchy red eyes, and fiddled with a corner of the straw mat. I tried to catch her eye, but she didn't look up.

There was a large plaster on her cheek, and a bandage around her arm. I wanted to know how she had got them, but now was definitely not the time.

"Wright and Justice tell me you've not been talking," I started softly.

She said nothing.

"And that you've not eaten?" I pressed on.

Still, nothing.

"Fraulein?" I was starting to feel uneasy now. "Say something."

*CRACK*

Suddenly there was a sharp pain across my cheek as she slapped me with all her might. I felt like my head would split in half. The world sparkled and stars danced in front of me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but that just made it worse as the room span around.

My vision cleared, and I saw Miss Skye standing over me, her face twisted in anger. I stared in shock, as I heard what I supposed were her first words since my death a week ago.

"How dare you?" She shook slightly, and exaggerated each word with a poke to my chest. "I've. Been. So. Confused!"

I started to back away slightly on my knees, actually afraid of the woman shouting at me. Seriously. Hell hath no fury like Fraulein Detective scorned.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered.

She fell to the floor next to me with a deep sigh.

"And so you should be." She muttered, twirling a long strand of hair between her fingers. "All I've been able to think of is if you'd just been able to hang on ONE DAY, you might not have committed suicide…"

I frowned and leant back, so I was only propping myself up by my elbows.

"Why?" I asked, and stared up at the ceiling.

"I was…" She broke off, and looked away. I glanced at her and saw her face had turned a gorgeous shade of pink. "I was going to tell you something…"

I sat up straight again.

"Really?" I was curious now. "What were you going to say?"

Her pink face turned bright red.

"Umm…" She scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "I can't tell you now. It's silly."

"Go on!" I pushed and gave her a dazzling grin. "Tell me!"

So she did.

And boy, did she tell me…

EMA:

His stomach was pressed against my back, and he was stroking my hair gently. His body heat kept me warm, comfortingly so.

"If I'd known, Fraulein." He whispered into my ear. "If I'd only known…"

I laughed bitterly. It seemed that that's what our relationship was built on: if only's…

He must have read my mind, because he squeezed my hand gently. I winced as it sent a small wave of pain up my arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and although I wasn't looking at him I knew he was frowning. "Oh! Sorry, is it the bandage? What happened?"

I shifted uncomfortably in his arms, not sure whether to tell him it was all his brother's fault.

"Fraulein?" His voice had grown cold, and it was tinted with a slight fear. He pulled his arms back from around my waist and I shivered when he moved away, suddenly cold without his heat.

He shuffled until he was in front of me, and I just stared at the floor, trying to find the right words.

"Ema? Look at me." He scooped a hand under my chin and tilted my head up until I was looking into his eyes. "What happened?"

"I…" I cleared my throat and spoke softly. "I went to visit Kristoph…"

As soon as the words came from my mouth his hand dropped back to his side, like touching me had burned him.

"Oh." He muttered.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. I chewed my lip, then spoke up when I could bear it no longer.

"Are you mad at me?" I blurted out. He stared at me, and shook his head.

"What makes you think that, dumm detektiv?" He asked, a bemused look on his face. I blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought…" I crossed my arms and looked away. "No need to call me dumb."

"Huh? I thought it was quite endearing." He replied, grinning.

"What calling someone stupid?" I shot back, puffing my cheeks out.

"I didn't call you stupid!" He argued.

"That's what dumb means!"

"No it-" He broke off, then gave a short bark-like laugh. "Oh I see. I didn't say 'dumb' I said dumm. It's German for silly."

"Oh." I said. Now I really did feel silly. "Well why didn't you just say it in English then?!"

He laughed harder.

"Because that would be to easy!"

"Grr… stupid fop!"

KLAVIER:

I pulled the angry woman back into my arms laughing, and she cracked a smile. I beamed, because it made me feel good to know I was the reason behind her smile.

I started to stroke her hair again rhythmically. The velvety soft strands slipped through my fingers lightly. Her hair was beautiful, a deep brown - a lot like the chocolaty snacks she adored - and was so silky.

"Klavier?" She asked quietly, her head pressed to my chest. She was fiddling with the front of the spirit medium's outfit.

"Mmm?" I replied distractedly. It felt so good when she said my name. She tilted her head up so her eyes stared directly into mine.

"Why did you kill yourself?" She whispered softly. I knew it was so I could pretend I hadn't heard if I didn't want to answer, but she deserved to know the truth.

"You might have heard in the news, that a fan died a few days before my…incident." I cleared my throat. Her eyes held a question, and they seemed to pierce my soul. I looked away and focused on a part of the wall above her head.

"It was a car accident. She ran across to meet me, without checking the road. I shouted at her to stop, but it was too late. It hit her." I gulped painfully and Ema stroked my back reassuringly.

"I waited with her all the while she was in hospital. She - she didn't make it." My voice cracked slightly. "So, I felt guilty. After all, it was my fault."

"It couldn't be your fault." Ema protested. "She didn't look, and the driver should have seen her…"

I held up a hand to stop her.

"Ema. It-it just WAS my fault, ok?" I took a deep breath and carried on. "So, I went to the one person I thought I could talk to."

We looked at each other.

"Kristoph." We said together in a flat monotone. It seemed she knew how this was going to end.

"He-he told me it wasn't the only death I'm responsible for. I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was a small child." My eyes were brimming up. "I can't remember it."

"My parents died when I was young too…" She whispered.

"I had been asking and begging them to take us to the beach. They didn't want to take me and my brother, but I kept nagging, and they gave in. After that I don't remember. But apparently, I went into the sea without them knowing. The current was really strong. I got washed out really far."

My voice wavered and my eyes were blurred so I couldn't see anything. I didn't want Ema to see me crying, so I blinked hard. This had the opposite of the desired effect, as it made the tears overflow and roll down my cheeks.

"They followed after to help me. They were panicking and screaming for me, but they couldn't see me. The waves got bigger, and washed over them, and they couldn't swim properly because of the strength of the sea. They d-drowned."

Ema wiped away my tears carefully. I didn't really notice, as I was too wrapped up in my story.

"Kristoph was scared. They were taking so long and he couldn't see them. He dived in to help, but he could only find me. I wasn't breathing, so he called the hospital and gave me CPR. The next day my parents bodies washed onto shore."

Ema leaned away slightly.

"Is that really what he told you?"

"Y-yes." I managed to choke out. "The thought haunted me, so I took some pills with a helluva lot of booze. After that I didn't really care if I came back round or not."

"I don't believe him…" Ema growled angrily.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When we arrested him, he confessed all of his crimes. And he confessed the real story behind you parents deaths." Her eyes were hard.

"W-what do you mean?" I got a sick, weird feeling in my stomach.

"Your parents didn't dive in to save you. They went to save HIM." Her face was twisted in disgust and anger.

"But…what?!" I gasped.

"He got pulled out to sea, they went to help him. He found a rock to cling to, but they didn't hear him calling to them. The strong waves were too much." Ema spoke quickly and quietly. "When they didn't resurface, he panicked. He thought he might get the blame when their bodies were found. So, he made his way back to shore, and found you. Then he…urgh…"

"What? What did he do?" My voice was a frantic whisper.

"He snuck up on you, and held you underwater until you stopped thrashing about."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, letting it sink in.

"He wanted to put the blame onto you." She explained.

"How did he know I wouldn't drown?"

"He didn't."

The two words struck me like a blow. I felt like the floor had disappeared from under my feet and I was falling through dark space.

"He was only 14 years old." She finished.

"He was already so…evil…at that young age?" I whispered sadly. "Why?"

"I don't know. Nobody knows." She replied. "But he was clever too. He knew he had to make it look exactly like he said, so he made sure you were wet and looked like you'd been in a struggle with the sea. Then he told the police when your parents didn't come back he dived in to help himself, which was his reason for being so wet."

"Mein Gott…" I croaked. She hugged me tighter.

"You mean…I committed sui-…killed my-…"

"Yeah." She understood what I was trying to say.

"You mean I did it, because of a lie?"

She stared up with watery eyes and I returned the look.

"God…oh God…" I sobbed, and she cradled my head in her lap, stroking my hair and making soft, calming noises.

"It's ok, Klavier. It's ok." She wiped away my tears. "I'm so sorry."

I sat up.

"You know I love you." I said in a low voice.

"Yes. And I love you." Was the reply.

"Which is why you need to find someone else." My voice was cold.

"No!" She protested.

"Yes." I snarled. She was making it so hard for me.

"But I can't!" She wailed.

"You can." My heart felt heavy, but I had cut myself off from my emotions. "You and Wright have gotten along well. Maybe you should try him."

"But I don't want anyone but you!"

"You can't have me. I'm dead. You need to move on, and find someone who'll be there for you."

Her mouth opened to say something, but I stopped her.

"No. Stop. I won't hear anymore. You're going to move on, okay?" I gulped back the tears, and she saw, and realised just how hard it was for me too.

"Yes, sir." She mumbled.

"Good. Now give me a hug." I smiled weakly.

She hugged me tightly, and the floodgates opened. Our cheeks were pressed against each others, and our tears mixed on our faces as we shook together.

"I love you so much." She whispered in my ear.

I pressed my trembling lips to her soft mouth.

"I love you too."


End file.
